


Pass It On

by the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was really looking forward to playing some dodgeball in Gym class, but their substitute teacher makes them play a different game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass It On

**Author's Note:**

> When someone's online name randomly inspires you...

  
Dean hates it when they have a substitute teacher for Gym. For any other class, Dean loves it. The substitute never knows anything the real teacher does, so they usually watch a video or do puzzles instead. But today Dean was looking forward to playing dodgeball. And their 4th grade English teacher, Mr. Shurley, doesn’t know anything about dodgeball.

In fact, Mr. Shurley doesn’t seem to know anything about any sports at all. Not softball, or soccer, or _anything_ where Dean would get to run and kick and hit things. They’ll probably have to play some smart game instead, where Dean will have to use his brain and _think_ about things, which is exactly the opposite of what he wants to do right now.

Cas is mad at him, see. He’d wanted to play with Dean’s new toy Impala, but Dean didn’t want anyone else touching it. He hadn’t even let Sammy play with it, so Cas should’ve known better. But now Cas isn’t talking to him. And Dean really just wants to throw some dodgeballs.

“Has anyone ever played a game called Pass It On?” Mr. Shurley asks the class. Some of the kids start whispering excitedly as they begin forming a giant circle around the gym, but Dean’s never heard of it. Cas would know. Cas knows all kinds of things. But Cas is on the opposite side of the circle, sitting as far away from Dean as possible. Dean crosses his arms and scowls.

Mr. Shurley leans down towards the girl sitting closest to him and starts whispering in her ear. When he’s done, she grins and turns to the person next to her, whispering in _their_ ear. And then they turn to the _next_ person, and so on, passing some secret message along the circle.

“Tiny crispers travel long and far, pass it on!” is what Dean hears when it reaches him, and he scrunches his face up in confusion. He still doesn’t get the point of this game, but he passes it on anyway, annoyed. When it finally reaches Balthazar at the end of the circle, Mr. Shurley makes him say it out loud to the class…

“Tiny crispers taste like poo and farts, pass it on!”

Half of the class bursts out laughing. The other half are completely confused. Then Mr. Shurley explains that his original message was, “Chinese whispers travel long and far.” But the message had changed as each person passed it on, whether by accident or on purpose.

Dean’s pretty sure Gabriel had something to do with the poo and farts bit.

They play the game a few more times, and every time the final message is completely different to what Mr. Shurley started with, often with hilarious results. Dean wants to laugh along with the rest of the class, he really does, but it’s just not the same without Cas there beside him. Cas still won’t even look at him, not even when it’s Dean’s turn to pass it on and the whole gym is watching him.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel mouths at him from down the circle. Dean’s not surprised Gabe has noticed his mood. He’s usually the first to laugh at Gabe’s tricks, but not today. Dean glances at Cas, who is still stubbornly ignoring him, and shakes his head at Gabe, his scowl deepening.

Gabe looks at Cas, then back at Dean, and a slow, cheese-eating grin spreads across Gabe’s face.

Dean starts to worry. He knows that look.

And it only gets worse when it’s Gabe’s turn to pass it on.

Anna giggles behind her hand when she hears Gabe’s message. So does Meg. Raphael just rolls his eyes and sighs. There’s only a few people left in the end of the chain, but it’s long enough for Dean to work himself into a full-fledged panic. And then Balthazar finally shouts the message to the class, at the top of his lungs…

“DEAN LOVES CAS, PASS IT ON!!!”

Dean is mortified.

And when he finally musters the courage to look across the circle, Cas is blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, wringing his tiny hands in his lap.

But then, Cas slowly raises his eyes to look at Dean, and gives him a small, hopeful smile.

Dean shrugs helplessly and laughs, returning his smile.

As they leave Gym together, Cas reaches out to hold Dean’s hand, and Dean lets him.

  
_~ fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to deanlovescaspassiton for the random inspiration ;D
> 
> [[crossposted at my tumblr](http://the-diggler.tumblr.com/post/123499232148/pass-it-on-destiel-gen-au)]


End file.
